I'm the Friend You Need
thumb|400px I'm the Friend You Need — druga piosenka pojawiająca się w pierwszym pełnometrażowym filmie o My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Jest ona śpiewana przez Cappera, który stara się przekonać główne bohaterki, że jest przyjacielem, którego potrzebują, by odnaleźć się w nowym otoczeniu, lecz robi to dla swoich, samolubnych celów. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Capper | długość = 2:15 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Capper: Wiecie co? Ta mała, różowa beza ma rację. I pozwolę sobie zauważyć... ::To miasto pełne zbirów ::Wychodzą, gdy zapada zmrok ::Nie szukajcie tutaj przygód ::Wystarczy jeden błędny krok ::Zaufajcie mi, ::Znam każdy niebezpieczny kąt ::Druha warto mieć w tym miejscu złym ::Więc macie szczęście, bo ::Kumplem chcę waszym być ::Gdy zbłądzicie i mapy wam brak ::Ziomek wasz, wasz amigo ::Ludzi mam i skróty znam ::Wasz przewodnik i stróż ::Spec od skrótów i dróg ::Dajcie cynk, z każdej pułapki ::Pomogę wam wyjść ::Chcę kumplem waszym być :wioski 1 ::Czy to kot? :wioski 2 ::Czy to lew? :wioski ::Kumpel z niego fest! :Capper ::Namierzę każde zagrożenie ::Przepędzę każdy strach ::Rozpoznam każdą podejrzaną twarz ::Potrzeba dziś wam kamrata ::Co odważy się na skok ::Co wie, co kryje się za gęstą mgłą ::Nie bójcie się ciemności ::Choć straszyć lubi, wiem ::Bo kumpel z wami jest ::Który zmieni noc w słoneczny dzień ::Ach, cóż to za piękności ::Wokół niej kurz i brud ::Już dość tych okropności ::Szczęścia macie w bród ::Bo kumplem chcę waszym być ::Gdy zbłądzicie i mapy wam brak ::Ziomek wasz, wasz amigo ::Ludzi mam i skróty znam ::Wasz przewodnik i stróż ::Spec od skrótów i dróg ::Bez faktury, bez opłaty ::Pojawię się w mig :Masz, powiedz Verko, żeby wpadł za dwadzieścia minut. Mam coś, co w sposób magiczny wyrówna wszystkie moje długi. ::Chcę kumplem waszym być :bohaterki ::Czy to kot? :Rarity ::Czy to lew? :bohaterki ::Kumpel z niego fest! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Capper | długość = 2:15 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy here is right. And, if I do say so myself... ::This town is not a nice place ::For little fillies, all alone ::There are lots of twists and corners ::That could lead to the unknown ::Let me guide your way ::And I'll be sure to help you through ::You could really use a friend out here ::And luckily for you ::I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Useful and resourceful, too ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus, guaranteed ::You can call and I'll come running ::Just follow my lead ::Cuz I'm the friend you need! :wioski 1 ::He's a friend :wioski 2 ::Quite a friend :wioski ::He's a friend, indeed :Capper ::You need a bud to spot the danger ::A pal to stop the creep ::A chum, and not a stranger, to assist ::You need a bro who is cunning ::That can help you take the leap ::A friend who knows what's lying in the mist ::Don't fear these darkened alleys ::They're scary, yes, I know ::Why, you could use a friend ::To protect you wherever you go ::And such a dazzling beauty ::Covered in dirt and muck ::But now, your fate is changing ::Now you are in luck ::Cuz I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Lookin' out for friends like you ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus, guaranteed ::Just call and I'll come running ::We'll say it's agreed :Here, tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will magically erase all my debt. ::Cuz I'm the friend you need! :bohaterki ::He's a friend :Rarity ::Quite a friend :bohaterki ::He's a friend, indeed! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów